I like the way you love me
by NeetNeet
Summary: Sometimes real life gets in the way of a valentine's anniversary. SLASH Edward and Emmett


**Warnings: **Boy on Boy love…..good times. Don't like…..Don't read.

**Summary: **Sometimes real life gets in the way of a valentine's anniversary.

**Disclaimer**: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown, et. al. No profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note: **This was writting as part of the No Stress love fest that was done at .com/twi_love_fest/ check out the website to read the other entries and show all the writers some love hope you enjoy.

Emmett leaned against the kitchen counter, listening to the rumblings of the coffee maker, as it began to process the coffee. He bit back a yawn as he grabbed 2 coffee mugs, placing them on the counter. He mixed a packet of hot chocolate mix, white chocolate mocha dairy creamer and sugar in one, before adding coffee to both. He inhaled the aroma, allowing the smell to awaken more of senses and also the still sleepy parts of his brain. After stirring the coffee, he carried the two steaming mugs into the bedroom; He stood in the doorway, taking in the still sleeping form in the bed. He placed the mugs on the nightstand, before crawling over the sleeping form and lying next to it. He rearranged the blankets revealing a pale angelic face with light brown freckles across the bridge of the nose. Emmett leaned lightly kissing the tip of the nose, caused a deep sigh from the sleeping forms pink lips and the body to snuggle deep into the blanket. Emmett chuckled, softly before softly saying "wakey, wakey."

The body tried to snuggle deeper into the blanket causing Emmett to chuckle again.

"Come on babe. It's time to get up."

"No." Emmett heard mumbled from the blanket.

Emmett smiled before kissing the sleeping the sleeping form.

"I brought you coffee."

"You did?"

"Yes, just the way you like it."

The room was silent as they pair enjoyed the early morning silence. The form lying next to Emmett started to emerge from the cocoon that was the down comforter. A pale hand slid across Emmett's chest, before he felt cool lips press against his cheek.

"Mornin' sweetie, thank you."

Emmett turned his head, and pressed their lips together. Their lips parted, Emmett rubbed their noses together before saying

"You're welcome."

"Happy Anniversary"

Edward pulled Emmett in for another kiss.

"Mmmm….I love you."

"I love you too."

Emmett watched Edward sit and lean against the headboard, grab his coffee and took a sip. He watched his eyes close, a smile forming across his face as moaned in appreciate at the first taste of caffeine. Emmett bit back his own moan, as he stared at Edward with just a pair of boxers on. Edward opened his eyes and looked at Emmett.

"See something you like?"

Emmett leaned over Edward taking the coffee mug from his hands, setting both mugs on the bedside table...

"Yeah I do. I want it and I want it now." Emmett replied removing the blanket from Edward's body.

Edward softly chuckled as his body exposed, but then was quickly covered by Emmett's. He let his arms going around Emmett's neck, as their tongues massaged against each other. Emmett started to rub his hands up and down Edward's rib cage before slipping them down to his boxers.

Emmett moved to his neck and gently bit and sucked on the skin there. He pulled back and began to remove his boxers, when they heard giggling from the hallway. Edward and Emmett quickly turned towards the door, seeing their 5 year old daughter Arianna in her Little Mermaid pajamas holding her stuffed tigger.

Emmett and Edward turned and made quick eye contact with each other; they shared quick kiss before Emmett rolled off of Edward. Edward called Arianna over to the bed, their daughter happily ran over, climbing into Edward's lap.

"Good Morning Daddy."

"Good Morning baby." Edward said kissing her the top of her head.

Emmett slowly leaned over and started to tickle his daughter. Arianna kicked, wiggled and giggled against Edward trying to get away from Emmett's fingers.

"Papa, Papa….stop." Arianna said between giggles.

Emmett stopped tickling her, and started to rain kisses all over face, which caused Arianna to laugh even more. Edward smiled at the interaction between father and daughter.

"I love you Ari." Emmett said with one last kiss.

"I love you too, Papa."

Emmett smiled sweetly at his daughter, before saying "I gotta get ready for work."

Edward watched Emmett, walk to the bathroom, to start his morning routine. Edward and Arianna cuddled in the bed, a few minutes before Arianna's stomach started to growl. They started to laugh, before heading downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Edward was looking for something for breakfast for him and Emmett as Arianna ate her bowl of froot loops. Emmett came down the stairs hair damp from his shower and partially dressed and saw his husband in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to fix you anything to eat?" Edward asked.

"A bagel is fine, thanks." Emmett replied.

Edward pulled out the cream cheese from the refrigerator and placed on the counter next to the knife.

"Do you want me to toast you a bagel?" Edward asked.

"No."

Edward pulled out the carton of orange juice and poured himself and Arianna a glass. Edward put the bagels on their respective plates and carried them into the dining room, placing them in front of his and Emmett's place at the table. Edward carried Arianna's juice and Emmett's second cup of coffee and placed them on the table.

"Thanks Love." Emmett said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Daddy." Arianna said.

"You're welcome."

The threesome sat in relative silence, Edward asking Arianna questions about school and what she wanted she wanted to eat for lunch today, when she was at school. Arianna finished her cereal and after putting her bowl in the kitchen she climbed into Emmett's lap.

"Papa, I don't want to go to school, can I go to work with you instead. "

Emmett looked his daughter's reddish brown hair, Edward's green eyes and nose and his dimples and said to her "I would love for you to come to work with me, but you have to go to school, so you can be smarter than me."

"But Papa, you're the smartest person I know."

Emmett chuckled softly before saying "Right, So if you want to be smart like me or even smarter than me, you have to go to school. "

Arianna pouted and then said "Fine, I'll go to school, but I won't like it."

Edward and Emmett, laughed at their daughter, before, Edward told to her to go upstairs and get her shoes. Emmett and Edward started to clear the table and brought the dishes into the kitchen. Edward rinsed the morning dishes, while Emmett loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Are you going to be home late tonight?" Edward asked drying his hands on one of the towels.

"I don't know. We're running drills for the defense today, and then I have a coaches meeting after. But it shouldn't be too late." Emmett replied.

"Okay. I have appointments at the clinic until 7. So I'll have Bella pick up Ari from school." Edward replied.

"Okay."

They both left the kitchen and joined Arianna who was in the hallway putting her backpack on.

"All ready." She replied with a smile.

Edward leaned down and began to zip up her jacket. He pulled the hood from under the backpack, so that way she could put the hood over her head if it started to rain.

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome baby. After school today, Momma B, is going to pick you up after school and bring you over to my office, okay."

"Okay, daddy."

"I'll see you later. "

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." He replied with a kiss.

Edward straightened up and turned his attention to Emmett.

"Is Momma B, gonna pick me up from school too?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"No, she only picks up people that are cute." Edward said smoothing the fabric on Emmett's navy blue Seahawks sweatshirt.

"Are you saying that I'm not cute?" Emmett asked.

"You're not cute. Not cute at all."

"That's what you say now. I'll be cute later." Emmett said pulling Edward close.

"Keep dreamin'." Edward said giving Emmett a kiss.

"Have a good day."

"You too. Love you."

"Love you too." Emmett said smacking Edward on the ass.

Edward jumped at the contact, before laughing and giving Emmett another kiss. Edward watched his two favorite people walk out of the house and start their day. He closed and locked the door, before going upstairs and starting his morning shower. His thoughts immediately went to Bella or Momma B, the one who gave him and Emmett their little angel. They had wanted a baby and Bella offered her eggs and her body to help them. He smiled thinking of his daughter, how she looked like he and Em, Edward was the father on the birth certificate, but who knew who her biological father, since the sperm that she was injected with was a combination of his and Emmett's. He finished with his shower and got dressed for a day at his medical office.

Later that evening Edward and Arianna entered the house and was greeted by smells by the kitchen. Emmett exited the kitchen, and greeted his daughter and husband.

"Hi papa." Arianna said taking off her shoes.

"Hiya baby cakes. How was school?"

"Fine. Cara and I colored teddy pictures at school today. I made mine blue."

"Of course you did." Emmett replied before rolling his eyes.

Edward made his way over to Emmett, and gave him a quick kiss, before heading upstairs to changes his clothes. Edward had just finished pulling his shirt over his head, when he felt hands around his legs. He looked down and saw his daughter's dimpled face looking up at him.

"Papa said to wash our hands."

Edward took his daughter's hand and led her to the bathroom to wash their hands. After washing their hands, Edward carried his daughter upside down, down the stairs to the kitchen table. Emmett had just finished putting the spaghetti filled plates on the table.

"My Favorite. Thanks Papa." Arianna said happily climbing into her chair.

After dinner, Emmett took Arianna upstairs to give her a bath, while Edward straightened up the kitchen, made Arianna's lunch for school the next day. Edward stood in the doorway watching Emmett, cuddle their tiny daughter against his massive form, reading "Cinderella" which was the pair's nightly ritual. Emmett gently removed Arianna's hand that was fisted in his shirt, before laying her on her pillow and adjusting the blanket around her sleeping form, he kissed her forehead, before turning off the lamp by her bed and leaving on her Cinderella nightlight.

"You're such a great a papa." Edward said softly.

Emmett smiled before saying "You're such a great daddy."

The pair linked fingers before walking down the hallway together. Emmett shut the door behind them watching Edward walk into the master bathroom. Emmett could hear the water running in the sink, he let out the breath that he was holding, and removed his t-shirt, before unzipping his pants, and walking into the bathroom. Emmett was looking in the bathroom mirror, watching Edward wash his face. Edward patted his face dry, before smirking at his husband.

"Yes?"

Emmett stepped further into the bathroom, pressing himself against Edward's back, rubbing his hands on up and down Edward's lower abs, before unbuttoning his pants. Edward slowly closed his eyes as Emmett's hand descended further into his pants. Emmett sucked on Edward's neck.

"I was waiting for my anniversary surprise."

"Well, I'm so sorry, that there was no romance, flowers, or really hot hotel sex." Emmett said with a smile.

"I like this better, spending it with the two people I love the most." Edward said turning around.

Emmett sucked on Edward's bottom lip. Edward closed his eyes at the tingling sensation that his husband was creating; Edward slid his hands into Emmett's pants gently stroking him. Emmett released Edward's lip, letting out a loud groan. Emmett grabbed the hem of Edward's shirt pulling it over his head, then his hands headed south to undo Edwards pants. Emmett tugged on Edward's hair as he sucked on Edward's neck. Edward growled deep in his chest before pulling towards his face, their lips molding together perfectly. Edward pushed Emmett backwards towards the bedroom, the pair walked into the bedroom, until the back of Emmett's legs hit the bed, sending them to the comfy mattress. Emmett tightened his arms around Edward as they both laughed.

"You better lock the door, unless you wanna explain to our daughter about what we're doing in here." Emmett said licking Edward's ear.

Edward's eyes rolled back in his head, thrusting his hips forward against his husband's, which caused Emmett to moan.

"I'll be right back." Edward said with a smile before climbing off of Emmett.

Edward locked the door and made his way towards Emmett, removing his pants along the way. Emmett slid his own his pants down his hips as well, leaving both men naked. Edward rubbed his hands up and down Emmett's thighs, lightly kissing and blowing on the moist skin on his stomach. He licked sucked and bit all over Emmett's stomach and chest. Emmett pulled Edward eye level, letting their cocks rub against each other, the pair let out mutual moans, before Emmett rolled them over.

"My turn."

Emmett proceeded to lick and suck on Edward's chest and stomach before making his way lower to Edward's awaiting cock.

"I've been dreaming about this all day." Emmett said licking his lips.

Emmett licked the head of Edward's cock, before sliding his mouth closer to Edward's hips. Edward let out a low groan, while gripping Emmett's short locks.

"That feels soooo good."

Emmett hollowed his cheeks and hummed in his throat, before deep throating him several times. Emmett rolled Edward's balls between his fingers, bringing Edward closer to his orgasm. Edward felt the familiar tingle in his lower stomach, before releasing his seed down Emmett's throat. Emmett sucked him dry, before letting his cock slip out of his mouth. Edward was laid back on the bed with his eyes closed, chest heaving and slightly pink, and mouth open. Emmett covered Edward's body with his own, before reaching inside the bedside drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. The pair shared a kiss before Edward rolled over, while Emmett slicked up his fingers. He rubbed his hands down Edward's back, before sliding one his fingers inside. Emmett slid his finger in and out a few times before before adding another finger and then another….moving all three in and out of Edward, all the while Edward fucked himself on his fingers. Emmett removed his fingers, making Edward feel empty before lubing his own cock and slowly pushing into Edward. Edward's body stiffened briefly before fully accepting Emmett's intrusion, Edward dropped his head to the mattress, as he was being filled up to the hilt with Emmett.

"Oh god." Edward moans.

Emmett slowly thrusts in and out of Edward, all the while meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Yeah, just like that." Emmett said slapping Edward's ass.

"Harder. Deeper."

Emmett thrusted harder and deeper inside of Edward. Emmett grabbed onto Edward's hair and pulled up closer to his chest for different angle, the new angle rendered Edward speechless, his body moved on instinct, moving both men closer to their orgasm. Emmett pounded Edward's prostate, making him tingle and see stars on every thrust. Emmett thrusted faster, while Edward's own hands went to his cock to bring him to his own orgasm.

"Shit Em….I'm gonna come."

"Me too"

A few seconds later Edward's body was overcome by the massive orgasm, which then triggered Emmett's body shaking orgasm. Edward fell forward and rested his forehead on the mattress, his chest heaving. Emmett rested his chest against Edward's back; placing gently kisses murmuring words of love.

"Am I too heavy?"

"No….It's fine. You're perfect." Edward replied with a smile.

A few minutes later, Emmett pulled himself out of Edward; Edward instantly missed the feeling of being filled. Emmett got up and went to the bathroom and came out with a washcloth to clean them both up. After Emmett threw the towel in the laundry basket, the two of them crawled into the bed, pulling the sheet over them.

"I love you." Edward softly

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary." Emmett said kissing Edward's shoulder.


End file.
